The One That Got Away
by Zee126
Summary: Larryboy always liked Vicki Cucumber. He really liked Vicki. But when he misses his chances and he finds out she is dating someone else, he is really heartbroken. Will he ever get Vicki back? Can Larryboy's loyal friend Archibald help out? Will Larryboy track down the new threat to Bumblyburg, including Vicki and possibly himself? If only he knew who Vicki's date really is...
1. Disappear

Hey! I have a new story! Obviously.

Enjoy the story! It is a little more romantic than other stories but is also full of action.

One more thing for this long author's note. This is a Larryboy Cartoon Adventure FanFict, not the Veggietales one. I like the Veggietales one too, but this isn't a Veggietales one. So yeah.

* * *

Chapter 1- Disappear

"Master Larry, do you see him?" Archibald said into a microphone.

" I think so," replied Larryboy, Bumblyburg's own superhero. He was in Bumblyburg while his friend, butler, confident, things like that, was right now at the LarryCave, Larryboy's secret underground headquarters tracking down the newest villain.

Suddenly, Larryboy could see a dark metallic robots rampaging through the city. It was the newest villain that went by the name "Black Titanium" since he obviously was a black titanium robot. It was merely more of a robotic suit since someone controlled it from inside. Larryboy had yet to find out who was inside it and see who Black Titanium really was.

Larryboy was driving in his LarryMobile. He passed by the park. As he zoomed by, he saw Vicki Cucumber. She was reporter for the local newspaper, the _Daily Bumble_ and was collecting information.

Larryboy sighed. He always liked Vicki. He REALLY liked Vicki. In fact, today was the day he was about to make some kind of move on her. He finally worked up the courage...he thinks. He was just always mesmerised by her- her smile, her personality, her beauty, everything. Larryboy knew she was single. He was coming up to her when Archibald suddenly calls in about Black Titanium.

Larryboy found out about Black Titanium before. Just that past week the Black Titanium stole a prized object that every supervillain wanted to get their dirty hands on. It also happened to belong to Larryboy.

Archibald created a new gadget for Larryboy- a teleportation device. It was a metal rod that would teleport you to where ever you were thinking about. You would just have to hold it above your head.

After Larryboy used it to defeat villains many times, everyone knew how much power it could give one person. Every criminal knew that while Larryboy had it, they could not even show their faces on the streets. But if one of them had it, they would behold the power.

Just ten days ago the device went missing. Larryboy was holding it when a crowd of people surrounded him to cheer for him after his latest victory. In an instant, the device was gone. Someone grabbed it and teleported away.

Archibald tracked down the teleportation rod and found out Black Titanium had it. He did not know how Larryboy did not see a 10 foot black robot take it. But he did know that as soon as Larryboy got the teleportation rod back, it must be destroyed so that it did not fall into the wrong hands again. Larryboy was disappointed at this, but agreed since the Black Titanium used _his_ teleportation device to pop up at random places and destroy them.

Larryboy hopped out of the machine and looked at Black Titanium.

"Stop right there dark robot!" he yelled. "Give me back _my_ teleporter!"

Black Titanium started to run towards Larryboy. In one big robotic fist, he held the teleportation rod. Larryboy shot a plunger at it. He ended up sticking to Black Titanium's fist. Black Titanium simply swung Larryboy away into some nearby trash cans. When Larryboy looked out again, Black Titanium probably teleported again since he was gone.

"Master Larry!" Archibald yelled into his microphone, "I now tracked the device to-"

"Not now Archie!" panicked Larryboy, "I'll catch up on this later! I have to get to Vicki!"

"But-"

"Larryboy over and out!" Larryboy yelled while he disconnected the call on his radio in a hurry. Then he ran back to the park.

When Larryboy arrived, he could still see Vicki. But he stopped walking when he saw her on a park bench next to someone else. He was a cucumber like Larryboy and Vicki with blonde hair and black clothing. What he heard Vicki say next made his heart stop.

"Sure. I'll definitely go out with you!" said Vicki excitedly, much to the other guy's pleasure. Not to Larryboy's.

Larryboy stared at them mouth open wide. He got down in the bushed before they saw him. He really wished he had the teleportation rod now. He wanted to teleport away. He could not believe it.

Larryboy just missed his chances with Vicki.

* * *

Black Titanium's name is kinda lame. I did not know what to name it so I just used this website that generated it.


	2. Archibald the Spy

Sorry for the long wait! It's a long story.

Anyway, don't take this story as a sad love story. There's action in it, I promise. But for this chapter, it's kinda more of the sad love stuff. If you're not into this stuff, sorry, but it will be better later. If you are, well enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2- Archibald the Spy

Larryboy opened the door to the Larry Manor. Archibald greeted him there.

"So was Vicki worth more that getting rid of one of the most powerful weapons and the one who used it for bad?" he asked, a little disappointed. He supported Larryboy's crush and all, but now he was kinda mad.

Larryboy did not answer. He just stared in to space.

"Master Larry?" asked Archibald, "Are you ok?"

Still no answer.

Archibald led his friend through the door an closed it.

"What happened with Vicki?" asked Archibald.

"She's gone," replied Larryboy sadly, "I'm too late."

"What?"

"She...she's with someone else," Larryboy answered.

"Oh...," replied Archibald, with great sympathy.

"Why couldn't I have asked her out yesterday? Or last week? Last month?!" Larryboy asked in desperation.

"I'm...I'm terribly sorry," said Archibald.

"What am I going to do, Archie?" asked Larryboy sadly, "She was the one for me!"

"I...I..."stuttered Archibald, speechless.

Larryboy hung his head and walked into a dark room. Then he layed down on the floor, silently staring into nothing.

Archibald looked at his friend. He did not know what to do or say. So he left Larryboy alone, thinking he will be ok. To his dismay, Larryboy was still in the dark room on the ground still. He could hear Larryboy quietly moaning "Vicki" over and over again.

Archibald sighed. He knew he had to do something. Then the closer they would be to finding the teleporter! Archie felt a little guilty to think about that while his friend was in pain, but it was true after all...

Archie did not know where exactly Vicki was, but he knew if he went around town he could try to find her.

This plan worked way better than expected. Vicki was still in the park with the guy with blonde hair and black clothing. Archibald then realized he did not think ahead of this. So he decided to just listen to their conversation.

"So, tonight at six?" Vicki asked excitedly.

"Yeah, would you like to go to a restaurant or just a picnic in the park?" asked the guy.

"Oh Titan," Vicki said," It doesn't matter. You taking me out even though I just met you is already something!"

"Well yeah. You're just pretty and I also hear you are a great reporter. Why would I wait when you were right here. If I waited it would have been too late. I could just tell I would regret it and ask myself why I didn't do it like yesterday. Or last week. Or last month!"

Archibald thought about how this sounded like what Larryboy said earlier.

"Anyway, let's just go now!" Titan said, smiling, "I know this great cafe down the street, or we could go down to the beach-"

"Wait," said Vicki, "What's that you are holding?"

"What, this?" asked Titan, holding up what he held.

"Yeah."

"It's a flashlight," said Titan.

"But it's daytime," said Vicki, confused.

"Well..." said the Titan. Then he started started smiling,"It's a long story. Pretty weird, right?"

"Oh. OK," said Vicki.

"Never mind. Let's go," Titan said warmly. Then his eyes saw Archie watching them a few feet away. Apparently, Archibald did not think about hiding.

Archibald jolted away quickly as the two walked down the street. Archie then stopped when he was no longer near them.

Archibald thought about the flashlight Titan held. But Archibald knew that was not a flashlight at all. It was a metal rod a foot long with blue light emitting from within two sides of it.

It was a teleporter. Larryboy's teleporter.


	3. Trust and the Truth

Chapter 3- Trust and the Truth

Archibald did not know what to do. How did Titan get the teleporter? Archibald thought Black Titanium had it!

Archibald then gasped at that last thought. He said Titan and Black Titanium's name over in his head.

"Why didn't I realize it sooner?!" Archibald yelled out loud.

Titan was Black Titanium.

"Maybe I'm going at this too fast," Archibald muttered to himself.

Maybe he was. Maybe Titan really was just holding a flashlight after all. But Archibald was too smart to deny this. Anyone could see that the "flashlight" did not even have a light. Anyway, Black Titanium was an evil black titanium ten-foot robot, and Titan was a cucumber in black with blonde hair.

"But is he evil?" Archibald wondered to himself. He was not sure. If he was, why would he start dating Vicki? Archibald never really knew of a villain in love. Love was just too good and soft for villains. What was Titan doing with Vicki?

Archibald did not know what to do with all these questions in his head. He decided to call Larryboy.

Archibald started to call Larryboy through the speakers in Larryboy's plungers from a walkie-talkie he had. When he turned it on, it was silent. This could be because Larryboy broke something to disconnect their call earlier. Or maybe Larry was too sad to even answer back.

Archibald sighed. He did not know what else to do but to find Titan with Vicki. He found them at a table outside of a sidewalk outside a restaurant. Archibald began to spy on them again, thinking, "I have to get that teleporter back!" He had to distract Titan somehow and get the teleporter back. Archie could see it just sitting on Titan's chair by his side.

Then Archibald found some stray newspaper pages and started throwing them at the couple.

Soon newspaper pages fluttered all around Vicki and Titan. One page flew into Vicki's face. She looked at it and gasped. It was a picture of Black Titanium with an article below it from a few days ago.

"Oh no!" Vicki gasped," I forgot to take pictures of Black Titanium in the park! I told my boss I would get some more for tomorrow's paper!"

"Black Titanium?" Titan asked.

"Yeah, that really scary and dangerous robot," Vicki said, "A giant robot showing up out of nowhere! I heard he is using a teleporter that used to be Larryboy's!"

"It was Larryboy's, eh?" Titan asked suspiciously.

"Haven't you hear?" Vicki asked quickly, "I hope Larryboy can stop him soon!"

"What if he can't?"

"What?" asked a surprise Vicki.

"Well, Larryboy compared to Black Titanium is like a blade of grass compared to...Black Titanium," Titan commented.

"But Larryboy is our own brave superhero. He can save us I bet. He always did before," Vicki answered.

"Sure," Titan shrugged, "But when he dies, I'll always be there for you."

"What?" Vicki asked again.

"Or if he abandons us, I'll still be there."

"What are you saying?" Vicki asked, confused.

"Look, don't trust Larryboy," Titan said calmly.

"Why?" Vicki asked.

"I got a feeling he won't help you now," Titan said mysteriously.

"Are you trying to scare me?" Vicki asked, her anger somewhat rising.

"Just promise to stay with me, no matter what, if we are saved or not," Titan replied.

"Titan, this is really weird," Vicki said, "I just met you and you want to spend eternity with me now."

"Just trust me," Titan said, locking his eyes in hers," Promise?"

Vicki was confused and did not know what to do, but the word, "Promise" tumbled out. Then she tried to change the weird subject to something else. Vicki looked at the paper again. "I wonder where Black Titanium is now." Vicki squinted at the teleporter in Black Titanium's claw.

"Wait a minute," Vicki said, "That teleporter looks just like your flashlight."

"No," Titan simply said.

"Yes. It does!" Vicki answered.

"My flashlight?" Titan asked.

"Seriously, Titan, it does not even have a light!" Vicki said, louder.

"Look, Vicki. It's just a flashlight. Don't get too worked up over it," Titan said calmly again.

"What are you hiding from me?!" Vicki cried out. People started to stare.

"Let's stop fighting about nonsense now," Titan said, trying to stay calm once more. He had to try harder this time.

"What are you hiding from me!?" Vicki literally screamed.

"No!" Titan yelled back, standing up, "I'm not hiding anything!"

"Are you saying you are not holding** Larryboy's stolen TELEPORTER**?! Vicki screamed with fear. A crowd has drawn.

"NO!" Titan yelled out, "This is just a fla- **HEY**!" Titan had just looked down to hold up his "flashlight" that lay on his chair. But when he looked down, he was Archibald, crawled up next to his chair, grasping the metal rod.

* * *

Weird chapter here. What happens next?


	4. No More Secrets

Chapter 4- No More Secrets

Titan's yell shook Archibald's whole body. He trembled for a second and looked up at Titan.

Archibald stood up calmly and grasping the teleporter still, said, "I can explain."

"Explain what?" Titan said furiously,"You don't think I know what you've done? Following us. Listening to our conversations. Throwing papers at us. Stealing my tele-flashlight!" Titan said, burning with anger, "What's your deal? What's _your_ secret?"

"My deal is that I know your secret. I know that your flashlight is actually a teleporter. Larryboy's teleporter. And I know you are really Black Titanium," Archibald said sternly but without shouting like Titan.

Vicki's eyes widened at this and she turned pale. She gasped and stumbled back away from Titan, knocking over her chair.

Seeing Vicki's reaction, Titan replied to Archibald, "What? Just leave us alone."

"Larryboy would like to know this,"Archibald began to say.

"Just leave us!" Titan yelled, "and give me back my...flashlight!" Then Titan jumped in to Archibald, reaching for the "flashlight." Archie threw/dropped the teleporter down the sidewalk and it rolled in to the street.

Before Archibald could jump for it, Titan pushed him down.

"Titan!" Vicki yelled.

Then Titan pulled out a metal disk out. He pressed a button on it and placed it on his chest, where it stayed. Suddenly, out of the metal disk, metal parts extended from it. Titanium parts extended from it. Black titanium parts.

Suddenly,a ten foot tall black robot stood before everyone. Archibald realized he was right about Black Titanium being Titan. In fact, Titan controlled the robot from inside.

The crowd screamed and scattered. Vicki started to do the same, but then Black Titanium grabbed her.

Archibald lay on the ground as he watched Vicki screaming in terror as Black Titanium held her in one claw while he picked up the teleporter in the other.

From inside Black Titanium, a small window about a meter tall opened up. Titan popped up and yelled out loud, "Where's your superhero now when you need him?" Then he started laughing wickedly as the window closed. Then, holding the teleporter to the robot's chest, which was closest to Titan's head inside, Black Titanium and Vicki disappeared.

Archibald's mind then returned to Larryboy. He immediately started to go back to the mansion as fast as he could.

Besides, they needed a hero of some sort.

* * *

Did you forget about Larryboy while Archibald was out spying? Of course not, you can't forget him!


	5. Right Behind You

Chapter 5- "Right Behind You"

Gasping, Archibald burst down the door to the LarryManor.

Breathing heavily, Archibald called Larryboy's name over and over. He then looked through the room Larryboy was seen last. He happened to be still there. He was still laying on the ground. Now he was silently laying in the dark after five hours.

"Master Larry," Archibald exclaimed. Larryboy continued to lay there silently. Archibald shook away the thought that Larryboy was dead and tried to get him to get up. "Master Larry," Archibald said again while shaking Larryboy,"Get up! We have no time!"

Larryboy did not answer.

"Please, Larry! It's Black Titanium!" Archibald cried out.

"Not now Archie," Larryboy muttered, the first thing he said in hours.

"But Bumblyburg's in trouble!" Archibald yelled," Black Titanium turned out to be the one dating Vicki, and the one who stole the teleporter! He has them both!"

Larryboy widened his eyes at this news.

"Larryboy is needed!" Archibald yelled, out of breath again.

Convinced, Larryboy finally got up and went down to the LarryCave with Archibald. As Archibald stayed behind at the computer in the cave, Larryboy flew off in the LarryPlane. As night fell, Archibald started to track Black Titanium again.

"Master Larry, Black Titanium is central Bumblyburg," Archibald said to Larryboy through the little screen Larryboy used to talk to him in the LarryPlane. "He still has Vicki! You better hurry, since he could use the teleporter any second!"

"Roger that, Archibald!" Larryboy replied.

"Actually, scratch that! Now Black Titanium is now near the conference place!" Archibald yelled.

"I'll be right there-"

"Now he's near the park!" Archibald yelled.

"Uh, Archie,"

"He's at the museum now!" Archibald kept going.

"Ar-"

"Go to the town hall!"

"Wait, I-" Larryboy yelled.

"Black Titanium's near the shopping mall!"

"ARCHIE!" Larryboy yelled, "I can't find Black Titanium if he keeps moving!"

"But you have to try!" Archibald panicked, "Black Titanium is no longer ten feet tall now. His suit extended to FORTY FEET!"

"What?!" Larryboy panicked.

"Master Larry?" Archibald said slowly.

"Now where is he?" Larryboy asked.

"Right...behind...you," Archibald said nervously.

Larryboy looked behind him from inside the LarryPlane. Suddenly Black Titanium's giant titanium fist smashed into the LarryPlane. It spun out of control to the ground from fifty feet high.

"Archibald, help!" Larryboy yelled.

But Archibald did not answer. Black Titanium's hit caused the small screen Archibald used to be destroyed.

Panicking, Larryboy drove the plane up higher. It spun right into a large warehouse building.

Inside the building, it was dark. Larryboy looked around. He could make out black titanium gadgets and robot parts scattered through the darkness. The building was dimly lit by a few lights on the ceiling.

Black Titanium, still outside, opened a hatch on his chest. Out climbed Titan. He entered the warehouse laughing.

"Well, if it isn't Larryboy," Titan smirked, "I see you found my lair.


	6. Rough On the Roof

Chapter 6- Rough on the Roof

"It's about time we met," Titan went on, "Call me Titan, a.k.a. Black-"

"I know who you are," Larryboy said, remembering Archibald explained everything about Titan being Black Titanium from earlier. "Where is my teleporter?"

"Oh, is that really what you are worried about now?" Titan asked, "Not about...Vicki?" Titan suddenly flipped a switch. A bright light shone down on Vicki, tied up.

"Vicki?" Larryboy asked.

"Larryboy! Help!" Vicki cried.

"Larryboy, help!" Titan mocked Vicki's voice, laughing.

"Let her go," Larryboy said.

"What, let the annoying reporter go?" Titan asked.

"What do you want with her?" Larryboy asked.

"Nothing! She's of no use right now!" Titan said, walking up to Larryboy. Then he started to mutter so only he and Larryboy could hear his words. "I've been watching you, Larryboy. For a long time. I know you have something for that girl. It's obvious. Yet she takes no notice. So I used her. I used her to get to you. And to get rid of you. And I'm going to use her to destroy you. Too bad you never got to her. And you never will. Once you are gone, I can use _my _new teleporter to get all the power. I'll take over Bumblyburg. I'll be so powerful. And her? Maybe I'll just use her again after all. She'll be my sidekick. I'll have to convince her to, but don't worry. I'll take good care of her," Titan looked back at her and then to Larryboy again. "It's such a shame. I think she really likes you. She kept saying how brave you are and all that junk. She will only end up hugging your dead body."

"She...likes me?" Larryboy thought to himself. Then he swapped back to focus. "You can't do this," Larryboy said out loud. Vicki looked up. The conversation was loud enough for her to hear again.

"Yes I can! I'm Black Titanium!" Titan shouted, running back outside. "Get ready to meet your doom and my victory!" Titan yelled, climbing in to Black Titanium.

Larryboy quickly jumped out to Vicki. He quickly untied her.

"Vicki, come with me! We have to get out of here!" Larryboy exclaimed. Vicki quickly nodded.

They both jumped into the LarryPlane. Larryboy drove it up into the sky. They made it just in time before Black Titanium's large titanium fist smashed through the warehouse, destroying his own lair.

With Archibald still not able to answer, Larryboy flew the plane through the sky with Black Titanium trampling the city behind them, chasing the duo. He repeatedly kept smashing his fists against the LarryPlane. Somehow it managed to stay flying.

"Larryboy! What are we going to do?!" Vicki cried.

Before Larryboy could answer, one more hit from Black Titanium's fist crashed into the LarryPlane. It spun out of control. The LarryPlane crashed on to the top of a tall skyscraper that rose about sixty feet in the air. The LarryPlane skidded across the roof and came to a slow stop at the edge of the roof.

The LarryPlane was covered with dents and the glass hatch over the cockpit was shattered in to a thousand pieces. Larryboy and Vicki sat there with pale faces as the LarryPlane dangerously teetered over the edge of the roof. Just one move and the LarryPlane will tip and fall off the edge of the roof, sixty feet before smashing to the ground.

Larryboy looked down. He could see many citizens running and panicking, in fear of Black Titanium. Some stood around, looking up at the building. Many police cars were around the street with a crowd of policemen looking up as well.

Just then, Black Titanium showed up. The forty-foot robot climbed on top of the skyscraper. Suddenly, the robot started to get smaller and cave in on itself. Then it disappeared. Only Titan remained, standing on the roof, while he held a black disk. Black Titanium has been reversed back into its disk from like it was earlier. Titan knew he did not need it anymore...

"Come on, Vicki," Titan said, "Why do you want to die with this guy? A beautiful girl like yourself. Just join me and it will be all over."

"No," Vicki simply replied.

"Why ever not?" Titan asked calmly, "Forget about what I said about you. I mean, its pointless now, right?"

"No, never! You're a terrible destructive villain!" Vicki cried.

"You promised," Titan said.

"What?" Vicki asked.

"You promised no matter what, you will trust me," Titan said.

Vicki looked like she was slapped in the face. She did not know how to argue back. "I...you...you lied!"

Larryboy felt sorry for her. "Don't worry Vicki, I'll get you out of this."

"Larryboy cannot save you now," Titan taunted.

"Titan!" Vicki screamed.

"Listen Titan," Larryboy said sternly, "Vicki is a great girl. She's pretty and nice and has a great personality. She doesn't deserve a person like you, or how you treat her." Vicki stared back at Larryboy.

"Well she doesn't deserve an idiot like you. What do you think Vicki? Me or the idiot?" Titan asked abusively, "You won't have this choice when I'm done with him!"

"I don't care if you kill me," Larryboy said, surprising both Vicki and himself, "As long as you stay away from Vicki!"

Titan smiled wickedly. He jumped closer to them. "That can be arranged!"

"No!" Vicki screamed, jumping out of the damaged LarryPlane towards Titan. She did not realise what she just did.

"Vicki, wait!" Larryboy yelled. But it was too late.

The LarryPlane unbalanced and tipped over. Vicki screamed in horror as the LarryPlane fell and started to tumble to the ground-with Larryboy still in it.

"I told you!" Titan laughed, leaning against Vicki,"I told you I would use her for your destruction!"

Larryboy could have used his plunger ears to swing out of the falling plane, that got closer to the ground at every second. But instead he yelled, "You're going down with me!" Then he used his plunger ears and shot one at Titan. It hit him in the chest, pulling him off the roof as well. Vicki stared at the scene from the roof in horror.

Titan fell, yelling, right into the crowd of policemen. They caught him. Then everyone watched as the LarryPlane crashed into the ground, shattering everywhere.

* * *

The last chapters were the most exciting ones yet! What will happen next? Keep reading!

If only I could get paid for publishing these stories. But being paid to work my imagination? No, they can't do that. But maybe being paid in REVIEWS? Yeah, people can DEFINITELY DO THAT! :D


	7. Answers and Broken Pieces

Chapter 7- Answers and Broken Pieces

"Master Larry! Larry! Master Larry!"

Larryboy opened his eyes. He just heard Archibald's voice. He stared at the cracked screen in the LarryPlane.

"Are you ok?" Archibald's voice said.

Larryboy looked up. The real Archibald was standing next to him.

"Archie?" Larryboy asked. He looked around. He was in the LarryPlane. Or what was left of it. It was a pile of broken metal and glass. Broken parts were shattered everywhere. Electric sparks fluttered from the controls. Then Larryboy remembered what happened. He just survived a fall from sixty feet above.

As for Larryboy, he was pretty beat up. His head was hurting and he looked bad in other places too, with scratches and bruises on his skin.

"It's a good thing I upgraded the LarryPlane's protection system. Otherwise you would have been gone for sure!" Archibald said.

"What about Titan?" Larryboy asked.

His question was answered when Titan was heard yelling. He was struggling to get free, but a mob of policemen surrounded him.

"I'll be back!" He yelled.

"I doubt that," Archibald told Larryboy, looking at black titanium shards on the ground. Titan's disk broke into many pieces. He probably dropped it during his fall. Black Titanium was gone.

"What about the teleporter?" Larryboy asked.

"Also gone," Archibald said, looking at another piles of broken pieces. Larryboy groaned, realizing it was his teleporter. He was somewhat glad though.

Archibald helped Larryboy get out of the destroyed LarryPlane.

Archibald sighed. "I'm going to have to fix that." Then he turned to Larryboy, who was standing dizzily. " You should rest. You must feel a bad after that incident."

"But what about Vicki?" Larryboy gasped.

"Larryboy!"

Larryboy turned around. Vicki was running towards him. She collapsed into him. They were basically hugging without arms.

"You're alright!" she said, "I thought you died! You saved me! I'm sorry I jumped! You did it!" So many words flew out of Vicki's mouth. Larryboy started to feel nervous all over again. But this time not so much.

"Vicki," Larryboy said before he knew it, "Will you go out with me?"

Vicki's eyes widened and she gasped. Suddenly, she leaned into Larryboy quickly. To his surprise, they leaned into each other and kissed. His eyes quickly widened but closed.

After that, Vicki answered, "Yes, I definitely will!"

Larryboy turned and smiled happily back at Archie, who saw the whole thing. Archie smiled back. He knew love was not easy for a superhero to handle, even though they fight evil and villains.

But it was not impossible.

**The End!**

* * *

So how was the ending? Hope you liked it. :D

About the kiss, I don't know if you liked it or what, but I added it anyway. I originally was going to not have them kiss since I already am in the middle of another story where they would have kissed there. But it seemed better here, so I took it out of that story and placed it in this story. If you looked at my profile you might guess which story would have contained the kiss.

So what story will I post next? I don't know yet but if you follow me you will find out! On my profile there's a list of stories I may post soon, so maybe that could give you some hints.

BTW I know this story is shorter than my last story, but most of my stories will be this short. The reason my last story was ten chapters longer was because it was like a big grand story. (If you liked this story, you might want to check that one out!) I may have another one soon.

Well bye for now! :)


End file.
